We Made It
by NayaFan
Summary: Very AU. Adult Brittana are the parents of Noah, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Sugar. Santana and Brittany juggle work, friendships and their relationship with each other while handling the ups and downs of life with their large family. Story starts in November 2027. Previously posted on a different account.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Very AU. Adult Brittana are the parents of Noah, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Sugar. Santana and Brittany juggle work, friendships and their relationship with each other while handling the ups and downs of life with their large family. **_

_**Story starts in November 2027.**_

_**A/N - I started this on another account back when the bullying was really bad. I've moved it here so that people know it's mine and I plan to continue it.**_

Chapter 1

Brittany knew from a young age that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Santana and have a family with her. She knew that Santana would be the one for her and she knew that, deep down, Santana knew it too. It may have taken Santana a few years to admit to being in love with Brittany and to accept that she is a lesbian, but Brittany waited. She waited even though it hurt her, even though she had been desperate to hold Santana's hand in the hallways, she waited because she had never loved someone as much as she loved Santana; still loves Santana.

College had been a hard time for the couple. Brittany, with Santana's help, had managed to pull her grades up enough to graduate but, unfortunately, she hadn't gotten into any of the colleges she had wanted to get into it. Santana had, of course, received acceptance to all of the colleges she had applied for. Brittany had struggled with this for a while. Yes, she had been over the moon for Santana and so, so proud of her but it still sucked to be seen as the dumb one. Brittany knows that she's not stupid but what always made her feel better is that Santana has always known too. Seeing things differently doesn't mean you're not smart, it means just that; you see it differently.

The late letter from Ohio state had been a welcome surprise and it had been a major relief to both of them, especially since it had been one of the colleges Santana had been considering. Of course, they both excitedly agreed to attend Ohio state. Even though they were together, college was still hard. Even sharing a room, they didn't get to see each other all that much but they made an effort to spend at least one evening together a week. After graduating, they did something they had always wanted to do; move to New York. They found a tiny one bedroom apartment and started their lives together, Santana working in a low entry job at a nearby recording studio and Brittany as a kindergarten teacher.

Santana's mother, Maribel, had given the couple money to help them get started and, instead of using it for unnecessary luxuries, they put it towards their secret plans. Six weeks after moving to New York, they had a small, intimate wedding, only their parents and siblings came. Their secret plan worked out for them in December of that year but, still, they kept it to themselves; just until they knew everything was okay. On March 26th, Brittany's 23rd birthday, they announced to their family and friends that Santana was pregnant with their first child, much to everyones' surprise.

Noah Pierce-Lopez was born on August 8th 2017, the day after Santana's Abuela died. The money Alma Lopez had left to her was put on a down payment on a house in the outskirts of the city. Santana had never thought she would ever be living in a house with a white picket fence but she had fallen in love with it and, after she and Brittany discussed having more kids, she knew they needed it. Both women had fallen in love with their son from the very moment they had set eyes on his tiny, squalling body. They had been mesmorised by his squished and mucus covered face and had gazed in awe at his ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes.

Their friends and family had been surprised when Santana had taken a nine to five job at a PR firm. The job paid much more money than her old one and gave her more time with her wife and young son. Soon after, she and Brittany began to plan on expanding their family. This time it was Brittany that would carry their child and Santana didn't think her wife could look any more beautiful.

Quinn Pierce-Lopez was born on August 19th 2019, during a massive storm that they would soon find out matched her temperament. Brittany and Santana were in awe over their tiny blonde daughter and Noah was proving to be a great big brother. He would sometimes tell his moms that Quinn was too loud and his attempts to help them would normally make each task harder, but they appreciated and loved his efforts.

During a drunken night out with her brothers, while they were in town for a visit, Santana revealed to them how they had conceived Noah and Quinn. Both men had found it both endearing and hilarious when their baby sister bluntly informed them that they had bought sperm. She and Brittany didn't want to worry about the high costs of artificial insemination and had found a couple online who had used a needle-less syringe and a sperm donor. Her brothers had both shocked her the next day by pretending that she hadn't told them, the men obviously realising that Santana had told them intimate information that she wouldn't have shared while sober. Santana still, of course, told Brittany what she had done.

Rachel Pierce-Lopez was born on September 22nd 2022. 3 year old Quinn had been completely unimpressed with the new addition to their family, her hazel eyes would narrow every time her baby sister cried and she would leave the room. Thankfully, Quinn warmed up to Rachel as she got older, finding her much more fun when the tiny brunette mastered walking at only 10 months old. Complications during Rachel's birth meant that Santana was unable to have anymore children and, at first, she was devastated. It took her several months, almost 8 to be exact, after Rachel's birth before she accepted it. She knew that it didn't mean they wouldn't have more children and she knew that she had the most wonderful wife who could still bear children.

Santana would have been lying if she had said it didn't hurt when Brittany became pregnant with their fourth child. She had, of course, been thrilled at the thought of being a parent again and, even though she wasn't desperate to carry another child again, she hated that she didn't at least have the option to. Brittany had made sure that Santana was involved in every single step of the pregnancy, just like they had done for each other for the first three and by the time Brittany went into labor, all Santana could think about was the sweet baby they would soon meet.

Samuel Pierce-Lopez was born on October 13th 2024. It had been cold that night and there had been a lot of snow, so much that Santana almost didn't make it to the hospital in time. She had made it with less than fifteen minutes to spare but Brittany didn't care, all she cared about was that her wife had been by her side when their son came into the world. It was safe to say that Santana and Brittany's parents were overjoyed with their grandchildren. They knew they would be coming but they hadn't expected four by the time their daughters were thirty. Hell, even Santana and Brittany hadn't expected that. It's what they wanted but they didn't think they would be so lucky.

The last addition to their family, Sugar Pierce-Lopez was born on November 14th 2026, the same day as Santana's 32nd birthday; the best birthday present she could have asked for. Their families would joke about how they would need to have a seperate bank account for what they all dubbed, "Birthday season". All five of their kids and Santana's birthdays fell between the beginning of August and the middle of November. Just the thought of six birthdays in the space of fourteen weeks caused Brittany to break out in a nervous sweat, especially with Christmas being only five weeks after birthday season.

Neither of them regret starting their family so young and having five in the space of nine years. They count their blessings every single day. Each of their children held a piece of their hearts. Five children that are so different and yet, so similar at the same time. Noah's love of sports is something he shares with Santana, along with his talent at several of them. Quinn's love of books and art is something she shares with Brittany, both of them having extremely similar taste. Quinn was a perfect argument for nature versus nurture, her fiery temper almost a carbon copy of Santana's. Rachel and her love of music is something she shares with both of her moms and, even at a young age, blows her parents away with both her voice and her attitude. Sam is so much like Brittany, basically a small, male version of her. His love for superheroes isn't something he shares with either of his parents but he does share Brittany's adoration for Santana, often following her around the house just to be near her. Sugar doesn't seem to love anything but food yet and maybe screaming, her siblings are convinced that she loves screaming, seemingly only ever being quiet when she has food. She can't really speak yet, just a few short words and she refuses to stand on her own two feet without someone supporting her. Santana and Brittany aren't worried though, she has plenty of time.

0-00-0

Brittany groans as she feels something solid collide with her stomach and she sleepily swipes at the offending object. She cracks her eyes open and sighs softly as she gently pushes Sam's foot away from her stomach. Brittany frowns as she watches him burrow further into Santana's chest while still fast asleep, his tiny fist clutching the front of his mama's tank top. Brittany figures he must have crept into their room during the night again, for the third night in a row. She pushes herself up so that she's leaning against the headboard and she gazes down at her wife and son, both looking peaceful as they sleep. Santana's right hand is underneath her pillow and her left one is settled on Sam's back as he snuggles close to her.

"You're staring." Brittany jumps when Santana speaks, chuckling lightly.

"How long have you been awake?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Not long, a few minutes maybe," Santana murmurs, eventually opening her eyes and gazing blearily at her wife, a lazy smile spread across her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Happy birthday, babe," Brittany grins, leaning over their son to press a soft kiss to her wife's plump lips.

"Mmm, thank you," Santana responds with a smile. "You want me to start making breakfast?"

"No, it's your birthday. You get a reprieve from cooking on your birthday. You can go wake the other birthday girl up while I wake the others, then I'll start on breakfast," Brittany tells her. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"You know it. God, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." Brittany leans down and kisses her wife again, more deeply this time, before sliding out of bed. Santana copies her actions and quietly slips out of their bedroom while Brittany gently shakes Sam awake.

"Mama?" he asks softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Mama is waking Sugar up, honey. We need to go downstairs, okay?" Brittany smiles down at her youngest son and holds her arms to him.

"Want mama," he mumbles, frowning deeply.

"You can sit with mama downstairs, sweetheart." Brittany would be lying to herself if she tried to hide that it hurt whenever one of their kids wanted Santana over her, but she knows that it's nothing personal, sometimes kids just want their other parent. Sam pouts adorably as his mommy lifts him into her arms but doesn't struggle, only letting out a small sigh as he lays his head on her shoulder. Brittany walks into Quinn and Rachel's bedroom and rolls her eyes when she finds their beds empty. She walks downstairs with Sam and along the hall to the basement door, opening it and peering downstairs to find that Noah's bed is empty as well.

"Quiiiin!" Brittany follows Rachel's distressed voice into the kitchen and she freezes in the doorway as she looks around at the mess her three oldest kids have made. There's milk all over the floor, pancake mix all over the counters and a box of cereal lays on it's side on the table, it's contents spilling out. She gazes over at Rachel and Quinn as they fight over the carton of orange juice.

"Girls!" Brittany regrets yelling when both girls jump in surprise and the carton crashes to the floor, exploding and spilling juice everywhere. "What on earth are you doing?" she demands, taking in their dishevelled appearance, pancake mix in both of their hair.

"We wanted to make mama breakfast but Rachel is too much of a baby to even pour cereal properly," Quinn tells her, shooting a glare at her younger sister.

"I'm not a baby!" Rachel yells, attemping to hit Quinn but she jumps out of the way, but not before she tugs on Rachel's hair.

"That's enough, both of you," Brittany tells them firmly. "Where is Noah?"

"He's watching Tv," Rachel grumbles and Brittany places Sam onto his feet, murmuring for him to go join his big brother.

"Whoa." They all turn to look at Santana as she stands in the doorway, Sugar in her arms. "What's going on here?" she demands as Quinn and Rachel glance nervously at each other. "Girls?" Santana stares at them expectantly.

"We wanted to make you breakfast," Rachel pouts.

"But we know we're not allowed to cook so we were just getting things ready," Quinn quickly adds, hoping this will get them out of trouble a little bit.

"But then Quinn was being mean and she kept stealing the stuff I was making and..and.."

"So, you guys were fighting over things, again, and made this huge mess," Santana interrupts Rachel, shifting Sugar onto her hip.

"We just wanted to surprise you." Santana sighs softly as she gazes at the two girls.

"I know and I love that you guys wanted to do this, I really do, but you should have waited for Mommy or I to get up," Santana gently scolds. "The kitchen is a mess and so are both of you, we've talked to you about fighting before. Lots of times."

"Sorry." The sincerity in Quinn's voice surprises her parents, she'd usually argue some more and blame Rachel a few more times before realising it was best to apologise.

"Me too! I'm more sorry than Quinn!" Rachel tells them stubbornly and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Rachel, it's not a competition," Brittany states sternly. "Both of you are sorry and we accept your apologies. Now, you girls are going to clean up in here and I'll be here with you to make sure you behave." Neither Quinn or Rachel argue, Brittany's firm tone telling them it's not a good idea. "Go on, start cleaning."

"Mamamamama!" Santana chuckles at Sugar's impatient babbling.

"Are you hungry, little one?" She asks, her dark eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Food," Sugar says with a serious nod.

"I've got her, babe, go watch tv with the boys. I'll start breakfast as soon as all this is cleaned up." Brittany motions around the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the mess their daughters had made.

"I'll help you," Santana shrugs.

"No. You'll go and watch tv with the boys. Let me take care of everything in here, enjoy your time off," Brittany smiles. "Good morning, my littlest birthday girl. You're one today, yes, you're one!" She cheers as she scoops Sugar into her arms, smothering their youngest child with kisses. "Go." Santana sighs softly at the gentle order from her wife and shuffles meekly out of the kitchen to join their boys in the living room. Sam all but flies into her arms as soon as Santana steps into the room, his tiny arms wrapping around her neck.

"Happy birthday, mama!" he exclaims, pressing a sloppy kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Thanks, baby," Santana grins, mimicking him and kissing his cheek. She slumps down onto the sofa with Sam still in her arms, kissing Noah's head and rolling her eyes at the fact that he is only dressed in his boxer shorts.

"Happy birthday," Noah mumbles around a yawn, laying his head on Santana's shoulder.

"Thanks, bud. Where are your pajamas?" she questions him, even though it's pointless; Noah would frequently wander around the house in only his underwear. He gets that from his uncles and maybe, just maybe, his mama as well. Before the kids came along, anyway.

0-00-0

After spending an hour cleaning up the kitchen, Brittany sends Quinn to go have a shower with strict instructions to stay in there until she gets all of the pancake mix out of her hair. One look at Rachel tells Brittany thay there is no way the five year old will be able to get completely cleaned up by herself. Both kids had managed to get even more covered while cleaning up. She takes Sugar into her arms and gently nudges Rachel forward, guiding her into the living room, Santana barely concealing her amusement at the state of their daughter.

"IHop?" Santana suggests with a small smile, knowing her wife isn't exactly overjoyed at the thought of cooking now, and also knowing that Brittany will say no if she offers to do it instead.

"Yeah," Brittany nods, "that sounds good."

"Cool. Noah, go get dressed, buddy," Santana tells their oldest, taking charge. "Rach, go on up to mommy and I's bathroom, I'll help you wash your hair," she adds, watching as the two kids leave the living room to as they were told.

"I go with mommy?" Sam asks Santana quietly. Usually he'd end up going in the tub with Rachel, but he's determined not to go with her today. Not when she's covered in so much pancake mix.

"Yeah, baby, you can go with mommy," Santana chuckles, glancing up at Brittany who nods and holds out her hand for their youngest son to take.

"C'mon, little man, let's get you dressed and then you can help choose what Sugar would wear. It's a big job, do you think you can handle choosing what our little birthday girl wears?" Brittany questions him faux seriously as she leads him from the room, glancing back at Santana as she follows them. Santana grins at her and shoots her a wink, looking somewhat amused at the antics of their kids. Santana kisses Brittany's cheek as they part ways outside their bedroom, Santana taking Rachel into their bathroom and Brittany taking Sam and Sugar to Sam's bedroom. Santana completely unaware of the plans that Brittany has made for her and Sugar's birthday later on today.

_**To be continued...your feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for this story so far and I apologise for the long wait. I'll try and get update out a little quicker next time.**_

_**Short update is short. Any of you who follow my other stories will know that I'm seriously busy at the moment, and can only fire out small updates just now. For those who didn't already know, you do now ;-)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 2

If looks could kill then Quinn would surely be dead from the glare she is receiving from her younger sister as they sit across the table from each other in their nearest Ihop. Neither girl is willing to get over their earlier fight in the kitchen, something that both Santana and Brittany have noticed. They had both been keeping an eye on the girls since they had left the house, hoping it would blow over soon. As usual, Noah is completely unaware of the issue between his sisters, he's far too busy inhaling his food to notice anything going on around him.

"Slow down, bud," Santana murmurs to him as she cuts Sam's food for him, sharing an amused glance with Brittany. "Nobody's gonna take it from you." Even as she says it, Santana can see Sugar staring at his waffles from her place on Brittany's lap. Their baby girl really doe love waffles.

"Mommy, Quinn is kicking me underneath the table," Rachel complains loudly, a massive pout pulling at her lips.

"Quinn...

"She kicked me first!" Quinn exclaims.

"Did she really kick you first?" Brittany questions, "and before you answer that, remember that Rachel's legs are much smaller than yours, and it would be very easy for us to find out if she could reach you from there," she adds sternly. Quinn drops her head, and Santana and Brittany share a knowing look. "We've had a talk about lying before, Quinn. I think an early night tonight will remind you about how naughty lying is," Brittany tells her firmly. "Now, apologise to your sister for kicking her," she prompts.

"Sorry, Rachel," Quinn grumbles, a scowl crossing her features as she stares down at her lap. Santana opens her mouth to speak,

"Waffles!" Sugar's excited yell interrupts her attempt to add to Quinn's scolding before she can even start. "Waffles! Waffles!" Santana grins at their youngest, shaking her head in amusement.

"Here," Noah mumbles around a mouthful of food, placing one of his waffles in front of Sugar.

"Waffle!" Sugar cheers, picking the waffle up and attempting the shove the whole thing into her mouth. Noah shrugs when his parents stare at him in surprise,

"It's her birthday," he offers as an explanation, making it perfectly clear that it's a one off. He won't be making a habit of sharing his food. "You don't want one, too, do you?" Noah asks Santana warily, as though terrified that his mama may want to take some of his breakfast as well. Going out for meals together as a family as always hit or miss for them. Sometimes, the kids would be relatively behaved, like now, but sometimes it would be completely chaotic. Santana had even had to pull Rachel and Sam apart after they had started fighting over a hot dog once. She and Brittany are just relieved that it's going pretty well today, especially because it's Santana and Sugar's birthday.

"Waffle?" Santana has to laugh when Sugar offers Noah a piece of soggy waffle, offering to share it with him, as though sensing he wasn't overly thrilled about giving it to her in the first place.

"No, Sugar, you keep it," Noah tells her with a grimace. He may love food, and he may love his baby sister, but there is no chance in hell that he wants to eat soggy, half eaten waffle. Even Quinn smiles at Sugar's antics, her earlier bad mood seemingly forgotten. For now, anyway. Sugar seemed to always have that effect on her parents or siblings. She may be loud, very loud, but she's usually a happy baby. A happy baby equals a happy family.

0-00-0

Rachel groans in annoyance when she hears noises coming from the bedroom she shares with Quinn. She had been coming up here to hide from all the people that had taken over her house for her mama and Sugar's birthday, but now Quinn and her friends are in there! It's not fair. Rachel scowls as she marches into her bedroom, the five year old's features contorting with rage when she sees Sam and his friend playing with her toys.

"You can't be in here, this is _my_ room!" she cries out indignantly, stamping her foot as she glares at her little brother.

"Quinn said I could," Sam mumbles with a pout. "It's Quinn's room too," he adds sadly.

"But I want to play in here, and I don't want you in here," Rachel argues. "It's my bedroom too, and I say no!" Sam's bottom lip wobbles and he blinks back tears, the three year old obviously trying his best to not cry in front of his friend. He stares down at the carpet, his bottom lip jutting out, and he doesn't even notice that his friend has left the room.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Rachel's scowl deepens when Noah walks into the bedroom, annoyed at yet another person deciding that it's okay to just walk in. "Buddy..." Noah bends over to look into Sam's eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Want mama," Sam mumbles.

"Such a cry baby," Rachel mutters, dramatically rolling her eyes. "All I said was that he wasn't allowed in my room!"

"It's my bedroom, too, and I said he could play in here," Quinn argues from the doorway, where she had been watching without anyone realizing she was there. "Don't be so mean, Rachel," Quinn tells her, her brow furrowing as she frowns at her little sister.

"I'm not being mean!" Rachel snaps loudly, resting her hands on her hips and glaring down at her shoes.

"Whatever, I'm telling mom that you made Sam cry again," Quinn states firmly, turning on her heel and storming out of the bedroom.

"C'mon, buddy. Let's wait outside for mama, Quinn will make sure she comes up here," Noah states softly as he places his hands on Sam's shoulders and guides him out of the room.

"Stupid baby," Rachel grumbles, slamming the door closed as hard as she can. Throwing herself face first onto her bed, Rachel chokes back a sob. She knows she's going to be in trouble with her mama and mommy again, especially because she slammed her door just now. She hates being in trouble with her moms, but she just can't seem to stop herself from getting mad and upsetting someone. Santana refers to these moments as Rachel's 'diva tantrums'.

"Rachel! Mom wants to speak to you!" Rachel cries softly when she hears her sister yelling from the bottom of stairs, and she slides off of her bed with a frustrated sob. She hopes she doesn't get scolded in front of all their guests. It's not her fault she feels so mad!

_**To be continued...**_

_**So, yeah, it's short...I'll update with a longer chapter once things in RL calm down.**_

_**Next chapter will be the proper start of a small storyline for Rachel. All of the kids will be involved, though. Please review.**_


End file.
